Undying Force
by SomeCrazyDude1113
Summary: During an age of exploration a young padawan learner finds himself confined to a strange planet; a planet that has odd but powerful connections to the force. A planet that, no matter how many times he is killed by his enemies, it brings him back to life. He must now learn to use this rare gift to become a Jedi master, stop the Sith and save the galaxy from uncertain doom.
1. Chapter 1

I did make a text crawl with some slides if you'd like to see them, youtube Undying Force Profile BetweenThePipes49

* * *

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

**STAR WARS**

**Undying Force **

**It is a time of peace and prosperity within the Galactic Republic. Anxious to expand than defend their borders the senate approves exploration beyond the outer rim. In response an expedition is quickly organized and the age of discovery is underway.**

**Assigned to protect the expedition are Jedi Master Zeniff Al-Dura and his new apprentice Odian Tekari. Guided by the Force, the starship ventures into the uncharted regions of space and soon they discover a mysterious planet.**

**Sensing an evil aura surrounding the planet, Zeniff begins scanning it's surface immediatley. Suddenly their starship is attacked by an unkown vessel. With little time to respond, the crew prepares to make an emergency landing...**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Trails of smoke still linger in the vastness of space leading towards the planet's atmosphere. Below the clouds was flamed out _Cartographer _making a fiery, high speed descent and exhaling a black haze behind its exploding engines. Shooting from the descending vessel were escape pods that eventually made craters dotting a thickly wooded area. One of them, of which we will follow, when ending it's transit from the firmament had it's doors unlatched permitting young Odian Takari, a padawan of the tender age of sixteen, to step out unharmed.

Observing the descending trail of smoke he uttered to himself in fear, "Master!" and purposely made haste using the stream of pollution in the sky to guide his way to the crash site.

He came before a bluff that overlooked an ocean whose beaches supported a peninsula lush with green life. It was here that the _Cartographer, _under the skill and wit of the pilot, used the sea to drag the ship's speed down and finally came to rest in the thicket leaving a rising pillar of smoke above the tree line.

Odian spared no second to reach the downed vessel. He dove into the waves and swam the league to the other shore and rushed beyond the forrest fence. Upon reaching the downed craft he ripped the hatches open with will of the force and leapt into the smoldering passageways of the interior.

"Master Al-Dura, Master Al-Dura!" the boy repeated, adding a heightened sense of panic with each utterance. He beheld a few motionless bodies of the crew and concluded their fate then made his way to the cockpit that was rhythmically lit by strobing red lights, turned on the comms and broadcasted, "Mayday, mayday, mayday! This is the Cartographer, we have crash landed on an unknown planet at the hands of mysterious malefactors. Requesting any and all Republic assistance! I repeat…" suddenly his mind was invaded by a subtle prompt. He could feel his master's presence outside.

Going out the way he came, which was even more perilous due to the spreading of the fire, he exited and found his master waiting for him with his hand upon his head who, when seeing his Padawan, unpressed his hand which ceased the prompting immediately.

Rushing to him, the boy excitedly recounted in hysteria, "Oh master, I followed the smoke and feared you would not make it!"

Patient, but exhibiting disapproval, Zeniff insisted, "Are you hurt my young padawan?"

Displaying his person for him to see, Odian replied, "No master."

Noticing his clothing was soaked with water, he looked over his shoulder towards the bluff and water then asked sternly, "How did you make your way to the ship?"

Extending his hand towards the path which he came he recounted, "I ran through the forest atop the bluff, where my escape pod landed, dove into the water and swam here."

A seriousness expanded throughout Zeniff's countenance as he said, "Be mindful young one, you do not know what beasts may have adapted the forest or the great fish that may lurk in the sea. Do not act too rashly for such recklessness can lead to a needless death."

"Yes master, I was only concerned for your…" at that moment a build up of heat and pressure erupted from the _Cartographer_ and engulfed the entire vessel.

Pulling his Padawan away from the conflagration, Zeniff harshly observed, "Here for instance, you could have been inside that vessel when it erupted. Had I not prompted you, you would have been one with force all too soon."

"How was I to know?" inquired Odian who both murmured and sought approval at the same time.

Zeniff collected his hands in the opposing sleeves of his robe, "You must learn to tune your senses to the force. It can warn us of impending danger, heighten our senses to the presence of life and even give you foresight to events not yet come to pass. We are on a strange planet with an uncanny connection to the force; I counsel you to calm your mind and expand your insight so that the force may grant you clairvoyance."

In strict obedience to this counsel the young boy bowed his head, "Yes master."

Putting a caring hand on his shoulder Zeniff lead him away, "Come with me I shall take you to the other survivors."

Without a word his apprentice stayed in tow with his mentor as they were brought into a clearing to where a dozen members of the _Cartographer's_ crew had a make shift camp established with what supplies and crates could be scavenged from the wreckage.

They were approached by the captain and pilot, an older butch woman with slick white hair tied into a single braid behind her back, "Master Al-Dura,' she addressed, 'a pleasure to see your padawan in one piece."

"Thank you for your concern Captain Tyress."

She hinged her body to where a small communications array was established and informed, "I have been attempting to reach the Republic but it has been rather tricky doing so on an encrypted channel."

The padawan spoke as if to ridicule, "Why are you on an encrypted channel? If we are to be found we must broadcast on all channels especially the emergency transmissions."

Tyress bit her lip to prevent a scornful reply but Zeniff addressed the criticism, "Trust in her judgment young one, for all that she does is not without reason."

"With all do respect master,' said the youth, 'was it not she who piloted the vessel that is now a burning wreck?"

Zeniff moved in to rebuke his remark but Tyress laid a hand on his shoulder who turned and listened to her say, "Master, may I?"

Seeing her desire to defend her own honor Zeniff stood aside so that nothing stood between the seasoned captain and strapping padawan.

"What is your name young man?" she asked.

"Odian-Tekari." said he with pride to his station.

"Very well, mind of I call you Odi?"

He raised his hand to protest but she intentionally moved past this desire, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"How long have you been a Jedi?"

"I am only but a padawan." he sneered slightly as if to ridicule her lack of understanding of the Jedi ranks.

"Fine, how long have you been a padawan?"

"I have graduated from the temple last year and have been under the tutelage of Master Al-Dura since that time."

"So in other words you're still a bit wet behind the ears yeah?"

"Well…I am still proficient enough in the force to be granted the next steps of my training." he resounded as a typical youth who believes they have learned mostly what there is to know.

Tyress cut him off there, "Listen Odi, I may not be a fancy force user like you, nor can I swing a laser sword around as well as you can but I have been a pilot longer than you've been alive and have been a captain a lot longer than you have been a padawan. Have you ever had to make a crash landing after being shot out of orbit?"

He shook his head spitefully.

"Ok then, I have made more emergency landings than you've deflected blaster bolts. Now you and your master are members of my crew and I am your captain, have I instilled enough confidence in you that may rid me of the risk of mutiny?"

A surge of defiance typical to the adolescent class filled his chest, "Yes Captain."

"We savvy then?"

"We are."

She threw her hands up in victory, "It's settled, we're friends! Now as I was saying we are attempting to reach the Republic on an encrypted channel to prevent the chance that…"

At that moment a laser blast hit the ground on which they stood sending dirt and smoke flying through the air as the enemy vessel zipped over head. Tyress quickly shouted to all surviving crewmen to disperse into the trees as the vessel was rounding about to make another strafing run.

It passed overhead and deposited another bolt, catching one crewmen in the blast sending him screaming up in the air.

"Wilhelm!" yelled the captain who was collected by Master Al-Dura and pushed deeper into the woods with his apprentice in tow. Once advanced far enough past the soaring threat Zeniff stopped to ensure their well being.

"I figured they'd find us, but not that fast!" panted Tyress.

"Perhaps they have been allured to our presence." pondered Zeniff aloud.

Odian extended his finger towards the sky that shown between the branches and leaves whose multiple spaces depicted the enemy ship slowing its course to make probing circles.

"They're looking for survivors." sighed Tyress cursing her incapability to round up her crew in the given moment.

Master Al-Dura breathed deeply out his nose, meditated a moment then informed, "They are most likely deploying a landing party to sweep the area."

"But who are they?" inquired Odian.

Without looking at he who asked, Zeniff replied, "I sense that they who seek our lives are strong in the dark side of the force. Should the crewmen be discovered they will most surely be slaughtered. I shall go and contend with them while the others escape in the meantime."

"Then I shall come too." insisted Odian.

Zeniff rebuked his insistence, "No my apprentice, stay with the captain, you are not ready to face both the threat and temptation our enemies bring."

"But you cannot go it alone!"

"I agree with the young one here,' interjected Tyress, 'There is a fine line between an act of valor and suicide. Are you sure you're up to this?"

Zeniff gave Tyress a serene smirk, "I have been a Jedi master longer than you have been a pilot Captain Tyress."

"Ah touché,' said she, bowing her head, 'just try and not to get yourself killed."

Zeniff bowed his head, "I am one with the force and the force is with me."

"But master how am I to succeed in my training if you are killed?' sounded off Odian while being overcome with dread to the possibilities of being without guidance, 'Who would teach me in the ways of the force then? How am I to ward off threats and keep the others safe?"

Master Al-Dura raised his hand to silence him, "Peace be unto your mind young one, recite the Jedi code."

Odian stood, moved his eyes around to recall the words which dictated their tenants, "There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the force."

"Focus on these words my apprentice for they have guided all Jedi in the ways of the light."

She rolled her eyes, "You Jedi and your logic."

Zeniff then stopped and said only one parting word to his apprentice, "May the force be with you as well Odian"

The padawan remained silent and emotionally charged as he watched his master recede into the thicket alone.

With less time to dally about Tryess encouraged young Odian to follow her lead. It was not long during their ascent up a vegetated slope that Odian suddenly informed her he sensed a hostile force attacking from behind.

His lightsaber activated and deflected a series of bolts while Tyress took cover and drew her blaster and returned fire upon their aggressors. The exchange lasted a few moments more with Odian taking a score to the shoulder and found himself sustained by the accuracy of the captain.

With the danger quelled a quick investigation revealed battle droids to be the source of the violence.

Tyress could not help but comment at Odian's injury, "I thought deflecting blaster bolts was a Jedi's bread and butter."

"I was distracted in making sure you were okay." he replied in defense of his wounded pride.

She ignored his murmur and examined the smoldering breast plate upon a droid, "Whoever shot us down were well enforced. These aren't your typical droids, this series is normally used to supply armies."

Odian commented with dark confidence, "They're Sith droids."

"Impossible the Sith haven't had an army since who knows how long."

"I recognize their insignias from my studies at the Jedi temple."

"Then we might be very outgunned." replied Tyress with defeat while she looked around for a place of refuge.

"Don't worry nothing is too great for the Jedi."

The captain tensed her shoulders at the sound of his confidence that was too imbibed with arrogance, "Let's go."

As she went her way Odian stopped and seemed fixated upon a different slope and insisted, "Let's go this way."

"What makes you say that?"

"There is something there, something that calls to us."

She would protest but the sound of more advancing droids could be heard off in the distance and therefore prompted to a new course.

In the meantime Zeniff had removed himself back to the small clearing that was now a smoldering crater and, to his sadness, found none of those who were in the line of fire had survived.

The Sith vessel circled around then hovered over his location. The ramp extended from the fuselage while two robed and armored figures proceeded down, one white, one black, both leapt to the earth.

Zeniff tucked his hands into his sleeves and remained unintimidated as two approached him without concealing their hostile intent. The white one dawned a hood that careened above serpent like eyes and battle armor while the one in black had gray skin, black veins striking from his eye line like lightning complemented with pale blonde hair.

The man in white addressed him first, "Should there not be two of you."

Zeniff withdrew his hilt and readied his footing.

The one in black tilted his head, "Not one for words Jedi?"

The green blade ignited inviting the man in white to shoot forth with the screech and flash to procure from his Sith weapon. A rapid flourish of red later and soon sparks and scratches rapidly flashed in the air marking the start of their duel. A series of waves and static followed by clashes and smoke erupted between the combatants before Zeniff parried off. He spun back and ejected the Sith away with a forceful push, who flew back and collided with a large standing stone.

"Hm." mused the man in black.

The Sith duelist came to his feet, brushed himself off and mocked, "I thought it was forbidden for a Jedi to use the force to attack his enemies."

Zeniff adjusted his stance, "Only for knowledge and defense."

"A pity,' said the man in black who opened his arms and levitated off the ground, 'there is so much more power to be had."

Two sabers telekinetically lifted from his belt, ignited, and began circling around his body as he floated closer to the battle ground then sent them for the Jedi master. Zeniff side flipped over one, parried off another then was hit back with a bolt of lightning shot from the Sith Lord's hand. Zeniff recovered then rolled away right when the man in white launched down and cut the log he rested against in half. Zeniff recomposed himself then sparred him off a bit more.

A moment later he sensed another shot of lightning with which he broke off the engagement, and redirected the energy with his palm deflecting the trajectory directly into the bosom of the man in white sending him yelling in agony as he was propelled through the air.

The floating blades made a swiping return forcing the master Jedi to sweep and dodge as before but then found his limbs locked by the will of he who commanded the dark side. The man in black glided towards him with his hand outstretched keeping him pinned.

Zeniff gritted his teeth but then, after a brief meditation became calm.

"It is foolishness in your Jedi code to believe that a lack of conflict betters man,' said the man in black, 'for had you mastered the force as it truly should be, you could have been more powerful than either of us."

"No,' said Al-Dura, 'free me of my mortal coil and I will become more powerful than you could possibly imagine."

The smoldering Sith in white rejoined them and readied to strike down his defenseless foe.

Zeniff suddenly lifted his eyes as if overcome by a comforting revelation that readied himself for death, "But beware dark lords, for I have foreseen one to succeed me who shall obtain knowledge and power beyond our own. Stay this course and it shall not be so."

A pang of fear struck their breasts; then, as is the path of the dark side, it led to anger and hate.

"Fare thee well Master Jedi." said the man in black with nothing but evil in his heart.

"May the force receive my soul."

With that said the blades of the Sith lord cut deep into Zeniff's body.

As Odian and Tyress ran up the ravine they came across a mouth of a mysterious cave, one that had strange glowing veins careering themselves into stones of the hollow. As they observed it in solemnness the young padawan gasped as if overcome by sorrow. "What's wrong?" asked Tyress.

"Master Al-Duara is gone. Perished at the hands of those he sought to protect us against." said Odian with a hand over his bosom.

"Are you sure?"

"There is no denying it." whose very being became weighed down by this heavy loss of life. Tear began to secrete at the corners of reddening eyes but he spoke no more.

"C'mon then, let's lay low in this cave and figure out what to do next."

As they proceeded under the stony arch and admitted themselves further inside they notice the strange pattern of glowing lights illuminating deeper into the very bowls of the mountain."

"I sense a strange energy here." said Odian.

"Don't you mean 'a disturbance in the force?'" asked Tyress who knew well the common lingo of the Jedi order.

"It's hard to say, it's as if something is calling to us."

"Well that makes one of us." replied the captain.

Odian ran his hand along the walls and their constellations of glowing specks, "This cave feels almost...alive."

"Can we take a break from your Jedi hocus pocus and figure out what we are to do next!" ordered Tyress.

That is when Odian turned his head towards the mouth of the cave and alerted her to the presence of an oncoming danger, "They are coming!"

"Who?"  
Stopping a few steps before the exit he said right to where the ray of light illuminated the lower half of his face he said with lamentations and anger, "The same ones who killed Master Al-Dura."

He proceeded to step outside with confidence and immense worry in his stride.

Tyress rushed and stopped him on the step of the cave's lip, "What do you think you're doing?"

With a quivering voice Odian replied, "The only ones who could have slain a Jedi Master are Sith Lords, which makes me the most qualified to confront them."

Tyress shook her head, "You got shot by a battle droid, the most inept of shots in the galaxy! How are you going to stave them off? No, I forbid it, as your captain I order you to stand down!"

Odian lightly broke free of her grip, "It is mutiny then." he then began his descent down the slope.

"Damn Fool!" she yelled while readying her blaster and retreating back into the bowls of the cavern then said to herself, "Besides this is insubordination not mutiny you idiot."

From there she watched his figure suddenly be confronted by another, who emerged before Odian from behind the leaves and bushes. It was the snake eyed man in white who beheld the padawan in such a punitive light that it forced a slight smirk from the corner of his lip.

"I do hope you provide a more entertaining conflict than that of your master." said he with a morbid eagerness to bring the young man to his demise.

Odian asked defiantly, "Master Al-Dura, he is dead then?"

The man in white tossed before the boy's feet, the lightsaber of the afore mentioned master as a token of his victory. A surge of fear and anger could be felt festering throughout the apprentice's frame, a surge that could be perceived by the servant of the dark side and tickled his spirit some.

"You are in luck boy,' said the man in white, 'you have the opportunity to avenge his death for the one who stands before you orchestrated his undoing."

Odian sensed a whiff of deceit, "No, not just you, for according to ways of the Sith as established by Darth Bane, there should be two of you."

The hooded head tilted slightly as if intrigued, "So you know the ways of the dark lords. Perhaps all is not lost,' he then extended his hand, 'for you can have a new master, one who will teach you the path of the dark side."

Odian hastily brandished his lightsaber then flickered the blue blade to life, "The ways of the Jedi are stronger!"

Suddenly he was pushed back and sent flying through the air and had his brief journey ended by hitting the top of the cave and landing on jagged rocks that burst and broke under his weight. The man in white reset the palm of his hand and advanced to where the padawan lay rolling in pain and agony.

Odian took to his feet, heavily afflicted with cuts and scrapes that stained his robes with crimson life. If only either of them saw the phenomenon of the aftermath, for the rocks that pierced his flesh, were glowing with the same light as within the cave, a light that infused with his wounds, sank into his veins and became one with his being.

Tyress was in clear view from where she stood in the cave and had her barrel presented on the Sith lord but withheld firing when noticing that though the man stood before the entrance, he proceeded to Odian as if he did not see her or her place of dwelling.

Odian regained his strength and thrust towards his opponent who unleashed his blade and caught him in a saber lock. He pushed his foul face, brightened by the blue and red crackling crossed blades, closer to the padawan's.

"Unlike your master who remained tranquil to his own folly, I sense much fear in you. If you desire to be stronger, you must give in and let it fuel your anger. Only your emotions can unlock the your true potential in the force."

Odian shoved off and broke free and said to him, "There is no emotion, there is peace,' He parried off a few strikes, 'there is no ignorance, there is knowledge,' Warding off a few more attacks he continued, 'there is no passion, there is serenity,' Another set of flashes and whips broke through the air as Odian spun away and held his ground, 'there is no chaos, there is harmony,' he guarded an over head swipe then pushed his attacker back, 'there is no death, there is the force."

"Hmph,' said the man in white in total disrespect of the Jedi code and he who recited it, then retaliated with ten fold the aggression felling the boy back with greater strength.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion,' said the Sith Lord while marching to the padawan, empowered by the dark side, 'through passion I gain power!' he thrusted, was evaded, then swung his elbow into Odian's gut sending him coughing to his knees, 'Through power I gain strength!' he swung down for the young Jedi's head who rolled away then took hold of a boulder by the force and sent its trajectory for the Sith who split it in two with a powerful cut of the blade then rushed forth knocking him down, 'Through strength I gain victory!"

Odian recovered, flipped over him and struck from behind but the man in white blocked him blindly then thrust his foot into his stomach causing him to tumble down the hill.

The poor boy, with grit and sweat decorating his face in a smorgasbord of dirt and diaphoresis, arose once more to meet his enemy who walked towards him impassively. When Odian made another attempt to defend himself, he struck the hilt of the padawan's lightsaber with his own rendering the weapon a severed scrap of sparkling machinery.

"Through victory my chain's are broken." he then lifted Odian up and spread him out with the whim of his fingers, "The force shall free me."

The padawan, in desperate fear of his life, panted and attempted to present himself bravely in the face of death, but alas tears rolled down his cheeks, he was not ready to unite with fate.

"I do not think you a total failure boy.' said he who had the boy levitated against his will, 'for were it not for your distress call we intercepted, we may never would have found you."

Odian felt his heart fall into the deepest, darkest depths of his soul.

The man in white then set the point of his lightsaber towards the suspended padawan and asked, "Do you know what pleases me most about killing a Jedi?' then answered with a morbid smile only the truly evil at heart take when satisfying their thirst for slaughter, 'it is only then in their final moment they learn the power of the dark side."

The saber shot through the air and impaled Odian through the chest. A set of wide eyes, a grunt of despair and a gasp that expelled all hope, his head sunk lifelessly between his shoulders with a burning hole in both the sternum and spine smoking brutally from his body.

The red lightsaber receded into the hilt and returned to the hand of its owner and the boy's dead body dropped to the earth with a heavy lump. Soon after a beep sounded itself from his gauntlet which he held up and answered the call producing a blue Hologram of a shadowy evil figure garbed in Sith armor, "_I require an update on your progress Darth Drandis._"

"Yes my Lord, Darth Quan and I have arrived on the planet Denjur and it was found at the coordinates you gave us and exactly when you said it would appear."

"_And the Republic vessel which had the two Jedi aboard?_"

"We shot it down but it made a crash landing on the planet's surface."

"_And the welfare of her crew?_"

"We have killed both Jedi and are rallying to find the captain and the rest."

The hologram lowered his head and appeared most displeased, "_Be warned Lord Drandis for not a single soul who knows of Denjur can be left alive._"

"Understood master, we shall double our efforts in eradicating the Republic scum and prevent any further transmissions from her surface. Denjur's secret shall remain safe under our watchful care."

"_It had better be, for both your sakes_."

The transmission then ceased leaving Darth Drandis alone unto himself, "As you wish Lord Ramage."

He then turned about face and departed leaving the Lifeless Odian Takari behind to become one with the force.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Captain Tyress sat near the under arch of the cavern, computer before her, blaster laid to the side and the corpse of the young padawan laid to rest a few feet away. She cast a somber gaze upon the body catching more the soles of his feet at her angle than the rest and reflected. Her rumination over the needlessly fallen burdened her thoughts a bit and muttered, "Damn fool." then continued her work.

Few things startled Tyress to impulsive reaction. She was as stated before a woman of tenured stature in the eyes of the Republic. Her life, though not entirely that of hardship, was one that compelled her to greatness and fortified her mind into an iron dome when the harrowing recourse of duty called for it. But suddenly, one such moment forced her to betray that usual sentiment and act impulsively; Odian's body, thought devoid of life, shot up with a gasp.

Tyress yelled, "Sith spit!" and fired off a round belting the boy between the eyes who fell back dead again.

The petrified captain slowly advanced towards the boy's body that now brandished a cindered hole that leaked smoke from his forehead. Keeping the barrel trained on him Tyress sputtered to explain to herself the bizarre phenomenon, "Post mortem stress perhaps?"

There was no movement.

The blaster was retired but never far from reach and she continued to work but with much more unease.

Thirty minutes to an hour passed.

As Tyress began preparing rations a slight glow gave rise from Odian's frame. The response to this was a quick draw and slightly compressed trigger. This time she held fire and beheld the blaster mark begin to fade and yield into whole flesh. When the serene light extinguished, the boy's eyes blinked and the breath of life filled throughout his bosom and rejuvenated his sinews.

With the same look of confusion that reflected the captain's perfectly, Odian sat up and examined himself. Finding some peace in the recognition of his surroundings he set his eyes towards Tyress who was at a loss for words.

"Odi?" she said forcing the words from her lungs and out her throat.

Pulling his robes open at the breast he found the mark of the lightsaber to be non existent. He looked up at her with all the wills and wants to explain, but silence arbitrated his response.

"But…how?"

The young padawan became fearful at this newfound prospect, a fear only being put down twice and revived on both accounts could instill. Retiring her blaster along with her other hand held up, she slowly lowered herself while reassuring, "Hey, it's okay…It's okay…"

As she went to pat his shoulder he shuddered then arose and spoke, "I'm alive? But I felt death's embrace."

"I'm sure it's just one of your Jedi tricks yeah?"

"No, I don't think something like this has ever happened before."

"You mean, Jedi can't bring the dead back to life?"

"It's been attempted I'm sure, but to breath life back into an expired frame? I don't think it has ever been achieved."

"Well there's a first time for everything, right?" asked the good captain attempting to explain the unexplainable.

Odian seemed too preoccupied to justify her inquiry with a rational thought and instead seemed drawn by the energy of the cavern. As he passed through the glowing crags he admitted, "I think it may have something to do with these caves."

"Like it uses the force to bring anyone back to life?"

Odian meditated a moment then replied, "The only way to to know is to find the bodies of your dead crew, bring them here, and see if it revives them."

He began to march out making his intent to leave very evident in his stride but Tyress cut him off, "Where do you think you're off to?"

Annoyed that she did not catch on to his meaning he reiterated, "To find the bodies of the crew and bring them back here. Is there an issue?"

"Yes, for one you don't even know if that will work."  
"I have to try." reinforced Odian.

She stood back and folded her arms then spoke with the whole of her authority in her voice, "Yes, let me tell you what happened the last few times you tried, you made a bigger mess of things."

"Excuse me?" exasperated Odian.

Biting her lower lip while trembling with disapproval she said, "I heard everything that dark Jedi said; about how you sent an emergency broadcast from _the Cartographer_ which was intercepted and led them directly to us! First off I will have you know that you broke protocol by making that transmission without the captain's approval, secondly if you had been patient like Zeniff wanted you to, there maybe wouldn't have to be any dead bodies to collect, savvy?"

Odian's face slumped in a depression, for it crossed his mind that had he not made the transmission, his master would still be alive.

Noticing his change in demeanor she put a hand on his shoulder, "I don't hate you for trying to help but even acting on the best of intentions can make things worse if you don't keep a cool head. Do you understand?"

He nodded then asked as a subordinate, "What do you propose then captain?"

Nodding in approval she returned to her computer and said, "For now I'm not too worried about rounding up the dead as I am with the living." she then entered a series of commands on the keyboard then turned the monitor for him to see a physical map of the area presented with blinking red dots dotted out randomly.

"Each member of the expedition has a transponder planted subdermally so we can keep track of our location and their bio metric readings. Right now they're active and showing some very key members of the crew to be alive and well."

"How far have they fled?"

Pointing to the nearest signals she informed, "Right now the nearest ones are our protocol droid H4-84 and our riot suppression droid designed to protect him AG-56."  
"Where are they at?"

"From what the scanner is showing, there is what looks to be a village southeast from here. Knowing H4 he may be trying to beseech the help of the natives if any, with his linguistics and protocols."

"Do you want me to see if I can find them and bring them here?"

More relieved by his willingness to inquire the course of action than take it, Tyress said, "I would rather go myself but the clear and present danger of the Sith means I'm confined here."

"On what grounds?" asked Odian curiously.

"Republic protocol forbids any action on my part that runs the risk of a captain being either killed or captured for interrogation."  
"Is a protocol droid an equal liability?"

She retired the monitor, "Absolutely. His memory units can be easily scanned. Not only that but he can be reprogrammed into a spy or sleeper agent, making him top priority."

"Understood, but I do have a question. Should we be making a hideout in a place the Sith have already discovered?"

Tyress sat back and rubbed her chin, "Speaking of that, there is something strange that happened when you were fighting that Sith Lord. He ended up coming right next to this cave with me standing there, blaster in hand. But he went on as if he didn't even notice."

"What like he didn't see you?"

"Odi, we stood face to face with each other and he didn't even see me."

The padawan learner nodded his head, "I suppose you wish to know if this is another Jedi trick?"

She nodded in return.

Speaking almost a bit too surely of his limited understanding Odian replied, "Yes the force can do many things to the mind. Cause you to hear and see things that are not there. Obscure reality as you would perceive it, cause the weak minded to submit to your will. It can even be used to wipe your mind clean, erasing all memories and in place fabricated ones creating a new identity. It's possible you could have lived another life with all that you know actually being false memories."

She quickly shot her hand up, "Stop, I've heard enough!"

Realizing his error he reassured, "But like I said, such uses of the force only work on the weak minded, which a captain of the Republic is not. Aside from this, only in the direst and uniquest of circumstances would the council ever have need to create a new identity."

"Has that ever happened before?"

"Supposedly yes, there is an ancient story regarding a very powerful Sith Lord named Darth Revan to whom that happened to but it must wait, for the Sith in the present are what concerns us most."

"Right,' said Tyress snapping back to the briefing, 'as I was saying; when he was finished with you he brought up a hologram of a man who referred to him as Darth Drandis and referred to the other one as Darth Quan. So for now these are our two main baddies."

"Who clearly are on this mystery man's errand."

"Not so much a mystery, Drandis referred to him as Lord Ramage."

This took Odian by surprise, "Three Sith lords working together?"

"Why's that an issue?"

"Remember when we spoke of how the Sith were without an army for many years?"

The captain assented her chin.

Odian continued, "There was a time when the Sith had their own academy and students on a planet called Korriban. In fact it was established near the ancient burial grounds of; Markos Ragnos, Tulek Hord, Ludo Kressh, Ajunta Pall and Naga Sadow."

"It's interesting but please get to the point." enforced the captain.

"Sorry.' reformed Odian, 'That eventually changed with the emergence of Darth Bane who arose from the ashes of the Jedi-Sith war and established the rule of two. No army, no invading force; only a master and an apprentice."

"How could he hope to control anything with such meager numbers?"

The padawan answered grimly, "Secret combinations, political manipulation and poisoning sacred places with dark influences."

"Secretly deploy a chain of events for the galaxy to destroy itself." answered Tyress who began to see the cunning of this strategy.

Odian nodded, "Yes and to ensure the legacy always continued with the strongest Sith helming the conquest, the apprentice is to kill the master and take an apprentice of their own. The new master shall then teach his apprentice all the knowledge that had come before and then be killed with the apprentice becoming the new master, and the cycle continues."

"So why are we counting three?" asked Tyress wishing to get to the bottom of this contradiction she beheld.

"I'm not sure,' responded Odian as he paced about, 'The Jedi have had such sparse dealings with the Sith that they are considered by some to be practically extinct. Yet it is also possible that this Lord Ramage, who sounds to be the master, may be detouring from the rule of two for purposes of his own."

"Well whatever the reason is,' said Tyress arising and brushing her knees off, 'it can't be good."

Odian concurred with a simple mannerism then collected the fragments of his lightsaber.

"You think you can fix that thing?" asked Tyress over his shoulder.

Looking back towards her he replied, "As part of a Jedi's training we are to construct our lightsabers ourselves. Fixing it should be just as doable."

Words spoken are easy and common but the achievements they promise are not so and less so.

This was ever so apparent in the handy work of the young Jedi in his attempts to restore his blade to its rightful glory. Instead of a pristine blade that hummed in harmony with power, he had in it's place a frapping stick of chaotic waives, bubbling orbs and crackling sparkles shooting from the hilt.

"I might need some new parts." he said disappointingly at the results.

Tyress looked at the nightmare of a Jedi weapon and asked of him, "Will that thing work?"

Disabling it he replied, "It should do in the meantime."

Fearing it would explode at any given moment she pointed away towards the outside, "Well you're free to go and get the droids then."

With his knowledge of the force, his Jedi weapon just functional and a clear objective, the padawan's first adventure was underway!

He set out just when dusk began to ripen in the sky. Equipped with a small beacon to guide his way and a small comms unit to keep him in touch with the captain he felt more prepared than ever. First he tasked himself in testing the integrity of the blade's metal against the bark of a nearby tree. It cut, frankly.

He frowned at it's underwhelming performance, "Hmmm…"

Then a glitter among the grass caught his eye. It was the lightsaber of Master Al-Dura whose polished hilt reflected the spangled rays from off the sun. Picking it up he was about to ignite it but, remembering his folly that led to his master's demise, deemed himself unworthy to wield it and put it away underneath his robe.

He checked his beacon and set his course towards it. It was a nice walk amongst lush plant life housing rocks and twigs along the way. So betaken by the majesty of this forrest that Odian took a moment to examine the indigenous life; the fowls, the creeping things and so forth. At one turn he haunched down to examine a type of butterfly with long, slender, green wings that it used to blend in with the vegetation.

He laughed at it but suddenly turned around to find a large, six legged beast of burden roaring in fear at his intrusion. It was roughly the size of a bantha with two horns jutting forth from it's mandible. Odian attempted to flee but it charged and crushed every bone in his body leaving him dead. About a half hour later his body was revived and with a groan, he put a hand down and pushed himself up.

"Ow…"

Instead of being wroth, he chose to learn from this encounter. Perhaps he had wondered into the creature's nesting grounds and it was defending its territory, he was the intruder after all. He knelt down and tuned his senses to the force as his master counseled.

From there his senses were enlightened. Through the force he learned the beast was an alpha male protecting his heard. He opened his eyes, ventured over to where the bushes could be parted and saw a field where a dozen of these creatures were grazing. Then he felt a warning; these were prey animals, and where there is prey, a predator is bound to follow. He wisely chose a new course that was away from the herd but still towards the beacon.

After a more cautious venture through the wilderness Odian came before a valley that, as it's decline leveled out, it catered a small village resting in the arms of the mountains. A walk, tumble and slide later and he found himself on equal ground. Walking up to the habiliment he found it rather devoid of life. Using the force as before he could sense neither the living nor dead, only emptiness.

Yet there was a deepened sense that if these walls could talk, a rich yet tragic history could be revealed. Many of these structures were yurts and huts built from the very clay birthed from the native soil. They had grown old and began to crumble, the only light shining inside them came from the holes time had carved upon the walls.

As he explored the ruins he found more modern technology of a different make, one such being a hologram projector. Clearing off a layer of dust that had caked on over the years he turned it on and a faded image of a tribal alien dressed in traditional clothing flickered on. It was humanoid but that was were most similarities to Odian's race ended.

The alien raised his hands up and began to speak but the language was not galactic basic neither was it any other language Odian knew. Yet there was a name spoken which he picked up on, "'_Darth Xgora._'" (Zi-gora)

A clanking off in the distance put Odian on guard. Retreating outside he followed the strange sound to another hut that sat rear center in the old village and established like a town hall. He entered and investigated. As he moved along another clank forced him to draw his weapon. The sputtering ignition caused a synthesized voice to bargain for mercy, "Goodness gracious me! I mean you no harm!"

Recognizing the frightened individual as the protocol droid Odian addressed while sheathing his weapon, "H4-84?"

The silver plated droid lowered his hands and twitched his head about, "Yes, I am H4-84 human cyborg relations. Forgive this intrusion sir, but have we been introduced?"

"Not formally,' said the apprentice, "I am padawan learner Odian Tekari."  
The droid took a moment to process then snapped to, "Ah yes, you and Master Al-Dura were assigned to protect _the Cartographer_ and her crew. Thank the maker you've found us! Tell me, how fare the other survivors of the attack?"

Odian shrunk a bit, shamed to admit, "Master Al-Dura was killed in the last run."

The mechanized sounds of H4 drooping his head could be heard, "Oh my, what a terrible tragedy. My deepest condolences young master. Is there anything we can do to help."

He shook his head, "Not really; wait? Did you say 'we?'"

Suddenly he heard the locking of a blaster rifle behind him followed by, "Identify your-"

Odian drew his saber and swung behind him causing a cluster of sparks leading to a scrap heap before him.

"Sir!' exclaimed the protocol droid, 'that was my body guard; riot suppression droid AG-56!"

Seeing the droid's smoldering head cut horizontally in half and coughing sparkling glints Odian cringed at his mistake, "Oops."

…

Just as the sun receded half way behind the mountain was around the time Tyress saw Odian and H4 advancing up the slope. Her look of enthusiasm soured when she noticed a dismantled AG-56 hoisted over his shoulders.

As the two of them drew nearer H4 put a hand up to eyes and informed, "Master Tekari, something unusual is occurring within my neuro processors."

Odian cut him off, "Please, don't call me Master Tekari."

The droid leaned back, unsure how to fulfill his etiquette protocols then continued, "Yes sir, as I was saying; there seems to be an anomaly disrupting my optical transmitters. In human terms, I am blinded to this side of the mountain."

"Huh…" Odian mused curiously then bade the droid to follow, "Don't worry H4 just follow me."

The droid held up the rear line to the padawan and found himself inside the cave.

"Well shut me down,' he said aloud gawking around as if he stepped into another plain, 'what an unusual rock formation."

"Hey both of you!' said Tyress walking behind them, 'Captain on deck!"

The protocol droid stood at attention faster than a blink of an eye. Odian was stunned and followed formation. Tyress went AG who was on the ground, examined him then scowled at them, "What in the galaxy happened to this droid?"

H4, wishing to be polite spoke first, "Captain, AG and myself fled into an abandon village were he fought valiantly to-"

She shot a finger in his face which instantaneously silenced him, "Say one more word and I will have you deactivated' then using the same finger to point back to AG she declared, 'His head was cut in half by a lightsaber!"

Then walking over to Odian, hands clenched behind her back she seethed, "And I believe I know whose."

The boy gulped, perspiring beads forming at his temples and sliding down his face like liquid pearls then explained the events that led to the droid's undoing.

Tyress hardened her face to that of annoyance and disbelief, "So Despite knowing ahead of time that there would be two droids, and knowing the model of said droids; and despite H4-84 clearly stating there were two of them in that room, you sliced AG-56's head in half?"

"Yes Captain." he trembled.

"Dammit Jedi!' she raged, 'you were ordered to bring these crewmen back in good standing! How can I depend on you if you're just a big of a threat to the crew as our enemies?"

Odian stayed silent but H4, being very sympathetic, spoke out of line on his behalf, "Captain if I may."

She turned to address him, "I told you if you spoke one more time!"

"That would not be wise captain,' interrupted the protocol droid, 'for while I was in the village I downloaded and recovered very valuable information regarding the natives of Denjur. Deactivating me would mean this information would be lost. This would call into question your ability to command in accordance to your main directives which would ultimately end in relieving you of duty."

She kept her hardened face.

"Permission to speak Captain."

Shaking her head she ordered, "Granted…for now."

H4-84 then sounded off, "As I was saying; on the way over here, Master Tekari (Odian flinched) informed me of your first encounter with the Sith droids. If those droid bodies are still present I can use their parts to repair AG-56 and repurpose the software to conform with his sub processors. And I elect that the young Jedi be given an opportunity to redeem himself by reclaiming these droid parts."

Odian spoke up, "I can also grab the bodies of the fallen human crew to see if the cave revives them."

Captain Tyress pondered her options, sighed at the dejecting reality that there were no others and said, "Make it so."

Odian departed all to quickly back to where the Sith droid encounter had taken place. The crickets and the moonlight were all that kept his lonesome soul company during this hour of melancholy. He felt extremely weighed down by all the disappointments, ambitions and shattered expectations of the day. He loved the Republic, he loved the Jedi order; he was honored to have served them in this capacity and was heart broken that his short comings have ultimately worked against the establishments he held passions for. It all held his heart in a vice that seemed to tighten and tighten with each reflection of whole ordeal.

So caught up in despair that, despite the bright pallor of the moon, he tripped over the downed Sith droids he was looking for. Tears flowed down his eyes, he kicked the breast plates then attempted to drag them up the hill one by one. Frustrated the weight was too great for his physical strength to burden he relinquished his hold sat down and buried his face in his knees.

"_Use the force Odian…_" came a gentle whisper that spoke into his mind's ear and touched his heart. A whisper owned by a familiar voice.

Wiping his eyes the padawan stood, stretched forth his hands, concentrated and lifted the droid bodies up with the force. A sense of self hope returned to his bosom as he hiked the rest of the way with the droids floating in the mystical tether acting upon them.

Tyress was surprised and silent as they gently drifted into the cavern and were laid down perfectly beside each one another. She awaited to find Odian but only caught his faint silhouette fading back into the dark of night.

The boy returned to the scene were the Sith vessel attacked them on ground and despite of the darkness, the damaged earth that was injured by the laser blast was still very much discernible from the unmarred environment. He found one crewman, or that is to say, one whose body was still whole and lifted him up.

He kept the body levitated until coming across an artifact that broke his concentration causing it hit the ground with a thump. Kneeling down he beheld the robes of Master Zeniff Al-Dura laying in the grass. The saber marks making some segments look like ribbons. Oddly enough, the robes were left behind but he who once filled them had vanished. Such was will of the force for fallen Jedi.

Folding them up he recollected the body and returned to the cavern.

In the meantime H4 was processing all that he had downloaded from the ghost village and attempting to decipher the information. Tyress, in better spirits, asked, "What can you make of it?"

"Not much I'm afraid.' said the droid who continued, 'All of these are spoken and written in a language that is not found within any Republic data base, however if a cipher can be uncovered then I am sure I can translate what they are saying."

"Well I guess we have more exploring to do,' said Tyress with her hands on her hips, 'anything else?"

"In a matter of fact this artifact was uncovered." said H4 whose thigh mechanically opened so he could withdraw what was stored within. The captain was soon beholding a red and black pyramid etched with evil markings in the palm of droid's hand. So taken by it that she actually began to reach for it to examine it herself.

Suddenly the tiny pyramid flung out of H4's palm towards the mouth of the cave and stopped in mid air before Odian's extended hand.

"Do you know what that is!?"

Tyress straightened her spine and H4 stepped back, it was the padawan's turn to yell.

"This is a Sith holocron!"

"Hey calm down,' ordered Tyress, 'what's the big deal with that thing anyway? It looks like a trinket."

"It's not!"

Tyress quickly addressed his tone, "Listen to me young man you will not speak to your captain that way."

Taking a deep breath and expressing some penance for his conduct he explained, "Sith Holocrons are Sith artifacts that vary in the harm they can do."

"Can you explain?"

"The broad belief is that they contain information, such as writings and teachings passed down from the ancient Sith Lords. But more study have led Jedi scholars to believe that the Dark Lords who created them imparted a piece of their spirit within them."

"Why go to such lengths?"

"It is the greatest ambition of the Sith to become immortal, to never taste death. Seeing how that secret has yet to be unlocked the Sith Lords found other ways to live on.' then holding up the pyramid, 'Holocrons; they can serve many purposes such as passing down knowledge but they can also be used as keys to access ancient temples and even power super weapons designed by the Sith such as their temple on Malachor back during the Mandolorian wars."

"But where's the danger in just touching one?" asked Tyress with which Odian was quick to inform, "Because they're tools fueled with the dark side of the force. We do not know what purpose this one serves or what is contained inside it. But what we do know is that whoever constructed it most likely imparted their spirit within and if it is activated by human touch that spirit can be unleashed upon you making you a slave to the dark side."

The captain took a closer look at it while it was still suspended in animation then asked, "Have we any leads on who may have left it behind?"

"I have one,' said Odian, 'there was a hologram of an alien native in the village mentioning the named Darth Xgora who may have lived here at one point. It's possible this Sith Lord brought those inhabitance to ruin or when he departed he left behind this holocron and the natives handled it recklessly and fell prey to it's power."

"It's also possible they died out as societies naturally do." reasoned Tyress.

H4 suddenly came forth, "Whatever the reason,' said he, 'I believe it is within all our best interests that we keep it tucked safely away." then presented a metal box.

The holocron levitated inside its confines and was shortly shut and locked. The droid nervously found a discrete area to put it. Odian then brought the body in, asked the captain where she would like it stored which she opted to have it placed where his body was once laid. The body floated over and was placed where fore mentioned and Odian decided to find a place to retire and meditate.

As he ventured into the caverns Tyress asked of H4, "How soon until you can get AG-56 topside?"

The protocol reassured her, "I shall begin right away and, seeing as I do not require sleep, I can work on the repairs throughout the night so long as I'm uninterrupted."

"Well you're on night watch too then,' said Tyress as she walked past him, 'just don't interrupt my sleep either."

"As you wish captain."

Once Captain Tyress had retired Odian explored a little deeper and found a crag just large enough to admit and accommodate one person. Finding this the best place of seclusion, he laid out his Master Al-Dura's robes then gently laid his lightsaber upon them. The young padawan kneeled before them, closed his eyes and began to breathe deeply. He again reflected on all the events of the day in their entirety. He confronted his emotions, wrestled with his inner recourses and after about thirty minutes he found inner peace.

That is when he felt the presence of another standing before him.

"_Odian._"

He opened his eyes and saw a manifestation standing before front of him.

"Master Al-Dura..?""


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Odian beheld the force manifestation of Master Al-Dura standing before him in both wonder and fear. The transparent figure, of perfect mildness, held both hands in opposite sleeves with his head cloaked and appeared towering in the bastions of wisdom.

Odian held up his hand as if to shield himself from being utterly smitten by the apparition's divinity but Zeniff stretched forth his hand to kindly quell all fear, "_Be at peace young one. I have simply become one with the force._"

Lowering his trembling hand Odian asked, "So you live on through the force?"

Zeniff lowered his head to acknowledge that inquiry and replied most reassuringly, "_What you see here is nothing more than the next step in our eternal progression_."

"But master,' reverently protested his apprentice, 'what of me? I have been killed many times yet the force denies me death."

Zeniff chose his words as if guided, "_Great and uncanny is this planet's connection to the force and tremendous is your role to play in all of this._"

"But why me of all Jedi?"

"_This world has a rich history buried within it's forsaken cities. Uncover what you can and linger on what you learn. And soon all things will become clear in your mind._"

Nodding but still fearful Odian asked with some confusion,"Master, to what role are you referring?"

Zeniff stood straight and portrayed himself as a messenger from the netherworld, "_You are destined to become a great Jedi Master and defeat the Sith Lords upon this world and spare the galaxy of an uncertain fate. That is your destiny young one._"

Odian scoffed in disbelief, "Me, a Jedi Master?"

"_Yea, even greater than myself in the flesh._"

The Padawan sat back and threw his hands up, "That's impossible!"

"_Nothing is impossible with the force my young padawan._"

"But Master, you've seen me in the field. I do nothing but struggle and fail."

"_Such are the beginning steps of any Jedi._"

"But I am without a mentor unless you can stay by my side at all times." Odian moped.

The shimmering outlines of Zeniff's hood slanted with enough charisma to take hold of the boy's frenzied mind.

"_You are not without guidance. For you cannot be slain._"

"I don't understand your meaning." pled the confused padawan.

"_You have the rarest of rare opportunities to fail multiple times in the greatest degrees yet arise and begin anew. From these failings you have the opportunity to learn and grow. Sharpen your skills and broaden your mind with each encounter that ends unfavorably. Allow your failings to act as beacons along your journey._"

Odian nodded then bowed his head, "If that is the will of the force master, then I shall do as you have said."

"_Not only this,_' said Zeniff of which Odian raised his head, '_listen to those who are in authority over you, and train with those who will come across your way._"

Odian perked an eyebrow, "Who will come across my way to train me?"

"_Take your next assignment from the captain and she will guide you to those of whom I have spoken._"

"Yes master,' said Odian with a surge of hope and confidence, 'I shall go and do what you have said. What have I to fear if death has no hold over me?"

Master Al-Dura evened out his expressions and spoke with a heavy warning, "_Be wary young Odian, for great and terrible is the force's true potential. The ability to escape death has been the most coveted ability of all. In this the temptation of the dark side can overpower your mind and corrupt your soul. Seek not after these thoughts of vanity and arrogance. Meditate and beseech me often. For I, along with the force will always be with you._"

As soon as Odian sensed his master was about to close his manifestation he struck forth his hand and begged, "Master wait!"

Zeniff awaited.

"Before you go, you must know that it was I who drew the Sith to our location. And it is because of me you were slain by their hands.' his lips began to quiver and his voice fluctuated in spiritual agony, 'had I been wiser it would not have been so.' then hiding his face as tears began to flow he begged, "Can you ever forgive me?"

Zeniff withheld answering directly but instead opted to say, "_It is not I who stands in need to forgive you my young padawan._"

With that said Jedi Master Al-Dura faded away until the rocks obscured by his image were clear and unveiled leaving the bewildered padawan alone to ponder all that had been spoken.

The following morning showed Captain Tyress examining her monitor at a very early hour in the day. H4 had been removed to another crag where he could rebuild AG-56 and had kept himself there throughout the duration of the twilight hours. Odian eventually withdrew himself from his stoney lodgings with the nimbus of grog clouding his head. Tyress regarded him with her eye as he yawned.

"Morning Odi, hope you're awake enough for what we have planned today."

He kneeled beside her but said nothing, instead he kept this translated look upon his face. Tyress noticed his condition and stated, "You alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

He wobbled his head, lifted his eyes and heaved out a heavy sigh but refused to comment. Ignoring his silence she went on, "Anyway come take a look here."

He leaned over to observe the monitor to where the next transponder was fixed.

Pointing it out she explained, "Next crew member nearest and most crucial to us is our medical physician Dr. Selara."

"Where can I find him?" asked Odian confidentially.

"_SHE_, can be found be found west, and apparently got good distance in the meantime."

"I guess to make good time I'll have to jog." commented Odian aloud.

Arising to her feet and encouraging him to do the same Captain tyress went on to explain, "Fortunately a lot of equipment and supplies were offloaded from _The Cartographer_ before the second attack run. Most useful was a speeder bike still in working order.

Odian went to take a look at it but she stepped in front of him with a look of concern, "I know you're a bit new to all your force and lightsaber stuff, but please tell me you're good at riding those things yeah?"

"Just as well as the next man."

Biting her lips while pacing in place she fumed, "Ok, you do realize that if you crash and burn, you may come back in one peace but the bike will remain a piece of scrap right? I need you to be better than the next man, savvy?"

Odian took her meaning and reassured, "I'll be careful."

As soon as he said this H4 came scurrying around the corner behind them with his hands waiving, "Captain Tyress, Master Odian!"

"Not Master!" scolded Odian.

"Yes, yes forgive me sir,' repented the droid, 'I have wonderful news! AG-56 is fully operational."

"That's good to hear,' said Tyress folding her arms, 'so he's as good as new?"

The mechanical manipulation of his joints could be heard as the droid leaned over and slanted his head, "Well…that is up for interoperation in all honesty."

"H4..?" addressed the captain with an irritated drawl, "You sound like there's a hitch."

Erecting his back so that his yellowy lit eyes could meet her's he informed, "Many of his primary circuits were destroyed and had to be replaced by the ones belonging to the Sith droids. Though I have wiped out their memory banks and rewritten their protocols to conform with Republic directives, his personality and attitude is very much in line with a Sith droid's method of thinking and rationalizing."

"Can't you just reprogram that as well?"

"I have attempted that Captain,' defended H4, 'but it seems that these features are hardwired into the circuits I used. He will behave like a Sith droid I'm afraid even when in service to the Galactic Republic."

"Do you think he'll try to gun us down?"

At this H4-84 appeared to be much more hopeful, "Not to worry Captain I have run a diagnostic and have concluded that the chances of AG-56 turning his blasters against as are approximately seven hundred ninety five thousand, eight hundred ninety eight to one!"

Tyress raised an eyebrow at him dubiously.

"Give or take…" said H4 upon noticing her lack of faith.

"Maybe we should go in and see for ourselves." suggested Odian of which the captain agreed by saying, "Well guess it can't hurt to know what else can kill you on this blasted world."

They followed the protocol droid to his work station to where AG was waiting who, when seeing them enter, mechanically turned with a heavy thud to meet them. The humans were caught of guard as the riot suppression droid scanned them and said with little inflection in his voice, "Identifying: Captain Julian Tyress of expedition vessel The Cartographer, born on Coriscant and graduated with high honors at the top of her class in the Galactic Republic Pilot Academy.' his head then swiveled to Odian with such unnerving hostility that it made him reach for his lightsaber, 'Identifying: Odian Tekari of the Jedi Order assigned to said expedition. Born on Nar Shadaa and has obtained lowest rank, Padawan Learner. Nothing noteworthy of his infantile career."

Odian moved about in place as if annoyed he was casually put down.

"AG-56.' addressed the captain which his eerie head swerved back to her, 'how are you feeling?"

"Statement: I am one hundred percent operational Captain."

She looked to H4, "His speech patterns are abnormal too."

AG's synthesized voice suddenly cut in, "Interjection: My speech patterns are very in line with the hardware H4-84 has installed Captain. Sith droids do communicate as thus especially the ones tasked in hunting down Jedi."

"Well that's good to…"

"Wait, What!?" bellowed Odian.

AG's head locked onto him, "Reassuring reply: Fear not Jedi meat bag, though I have acquired many components indigenous to Sith droids it is my protocol not to do so."

Odian became tense, "That still doesn't make me feel any better."

"Accusatory defense: It must be pointed out Jedi that were it not for your lightsaber cutting my head in half there would have been no need to outfit me with these components in the first place."

Tyress glanced back at him, "He's got you there."

Odian spoke up, "The issue now is whether or not we can still trust him even after what H4 said."

Turning towards the Sith droid hybrid Tyress asked with similar concern, "AG-56 are you still a trustworthy asset to _The Cartographer_ and her crew?"

AG paused a moment then activated his voice box, "Assuring proclamation: You can be rest assured captain that though I have been outfitted with Sith droid hardware my core programming is still intact thus preventing any dereliction of duties that may pose a serious threat to you, your crew and the Jedi meat bag."

"Hey what's your problem with me?' Odian snapped back, 'Look I'm sorry I cut your head in half okay!"

AG addressed him, "Unapologetic explanation: Though I am at heart a riot suppression droid indentured to the service of the Republic I have the mental rationality of a Sith droid that harbors hatred for the Jedi, especially the one who had me so inefficiently dismantled."

"Regardless,' said the captain, 'can you be trusted to not kill him as well?"

"Reluctant assurance: Fear not captain I will not kill the Jedi unless I am ordered to do so by the officer in command. Also it would be a useless effort on my behalf for it is my understanding that this one refuses to remain dead."

Turning to the padawan the captain coaxed, "See, he means no harm."

H4 finally cut in, "Do you find his functionality satisfactory captain?"

Tyress nodded to him, "Only way to know is to send him on a test run. Hey, I have an idea; let's send him with Odi!"

"What?!"

Tyress addressed him, "I think it might be a good idea to have additional support when extracting Dr. Selara."

"Captain,' protested the apprentice, 'I can look after myself."

"Tell me, when you went after the droids yesterday did you die?"

Odian fell silent and looked away.

"Thought so. It's settled then, AG-56 will accompany you, now head out."

"Answer: Affirmative Captain."

The padawan and the riot suppression droid were soon engaged in loading the speeder bike with a few provisions that may be necessary along the way.

"Observation:' said AG as he watched Odian load, 'I am detecting uneven weight distribution upon the vehicle. Advisement: I recommend you make the necessary corrections before departure."

Huffing to himself Odian replied with disdain, "It's _my_ recommendation you shut up."

Tyress, who was sitting and watching while eating a piece of fruit called out, "Odian he's right, when that thing hits uneven ground it'll pull to one side. Not ideal when going up a cliff trail."

Remembering the words of his master to heed the counsel of those in authority over him he unloaded but on the next attempt, due to the interest of time, used the force to levitate them appropriately into place. Once the rearrangement was finished he turned to AG and asked with frustrated eagerness to get underway, "How's this?"

AG's eyes buzzed as they scanned, "Analyzing…Analyzing…Analyzing…."

"Will it work or not!" yelled Odian throwing his hands up and losing sanity.

"Answer: Weight distribution is within reasonable perimeters."

"Now that's out of the way,' grunted the flustered padawan while extending his hands as if it were a carriage, 'can we get going?"

"Answer: But of course Jedi meat bag let us make haste while the sun is still in the sky!"

Odian threw a leg over and started the ignition. The sound of the bike's engine came to life letting it rise and hover off the ground. AG-56's mechanical foot prints could be heard marching up to the rear in which he took side saddle then wrapped his arms around Odian, a little too close for comfort.

"Please don't hug me." came the disgusted response of the apprentice.

"Explanation: But master it is safety protocol for every passenger upon a speeder bike to secure himself around the operator. This enables me to allow for maximum balance and…"  
Odian hit the throttle and they shot off which stifled any additional dialogue.

Tyress watched and heard this exchange as they accelerated.

"Advisement: Use caution master while navigating around these…"

"AG I swear I'm going to cut your head in half again if you don't stop!"

Tyress chuckled to herself and continued to work on her fruit.

Man and machine progressed through the dense forests towards the mark of the beacon that, after a few weaves between trees and shrubbery, eventually led them to where the density of vegetation declined and became a modest grasslands. They rode along a river flowing between a canyon of green mountains dotted with a gray rocks amidst a gray canvas of clouds. The scenery was serene enough to pull Odian's mind off of his current predicament.

After two hours of riding, the bike was stopped so Odian could stretch and work out the kinks of his joints. As he had done so AG pointed out, "Observation: Jedi the terrain here has become much more rigorous. Highly dubious for one as quaint as a doctor to traverse this far on her own."

"What are you getting at?"

"Logical conclusion: It would be most logically to assume that she had assistance in making it out this far."

"Do you think she may have been kidnapped by the Sith or some natives?"

"Answer: Doubtful master. Explanation: The indigenous life encountered so far on Denjur seem quite incapable of meeting the intellectual perimeters required to articulate such an action and the Sith have made no signs that they have been out in this region."

Odian turned his head while nodding but appeared very annoyed.

"Inquiry: Master you appear to be very agitated, what is wrong?"

The agitated padawan replied, "I don't like being called 'master,' alright?"

"Inquiry: Is it not not the goal of every Jedi underling to attain such a title?"

"Yes but right now I'm the furthest thing from."

"Conclusion: Aw I see now Jedi meat bag. It is a worthiness issue."

Odian pulled out a tablet, observed the landscape then informed, "Looks like you were right. Selara's transponder is resonating within what looks like a nearby village."

"Encouragement: Let us be off then and complete our objective."

The two mounted the speeder bike and set off again but this time slightly banked left to where this other village was presumed to have been. The levitating transit system zipped through the high grass came over a ledge that revealed a village of the like nature of the last one. One that, when they dismounted and explored also found it to be quite devoid of life as well.

Yet despite it's lack of sentience Odian felt himself drawn by the force as if there was something of great value he was destined to find. In one abandoned home he found another holo-table of which he activated and beheld an alien of the same Denjurian race that likewise was speaking in a language unknown to him. Yet through it all, the name Darth Xgora was heard spoken and very highly it seemed. One thing the apprentice caught this time was a heavier emphasis on the Sith Lord almost as if he were revered and worshipped.

"Whoever this Xgora was,' said Odian to himself, 'he must have offered or done something to gain high favor with the natives. It's almost like he's a deity to them, perhaps he was one of the first force users the inhabitants had seen. But the question still remains; what happened to them?"

That is when a glimmer of unnatural light caught his eye sourcing from the clearance between a crooked lid atop a metal box. Odian approached carefully then opened it with the same caution. Within it's confines were pure crystals emitting a celestial light from within their cores. Picking one up he felt a strange power surge from his palm and into his being. Whatever these gleaming crystals were, they were filled with the essence of the force.

He activated his comms to establish communication with his droid companion, "AG this is Odian have you found any trace of Dr. Selara?"

"Answer: Negative Jedi meat bag."

"Fine, are you able to scan for life forms?"

"Commencing." replied AG who said after a few moments of silence, "Warning: Sir my scanners appear incapable of operating within the effective area."

"Malfunction?" inquired Odian.

Diagnosing: Diagnostic complete; My internal processors have detected no malfunctions in any of my system. Explanation: It appears more as though my scanners are being interrupted by outside interference. But one I cannot identify. Inquiry: Can a Jedi such as you be able to use the force, as you call it, to detect any anomalies?"

Odian closed his eyes and focused but found his senses blocked in which he informed, "Something is clouding my senses."

"Advisement: I suggest we rally young Jedi."

"Agreed."

The two reconvened in the middle of the village being vary wary of the phenomenon that effected man and machine in similar respects.

"Inquiry: How do you plan on locating the doctor now Jedi?"

Odian looked around and sighed, "I don't know."

"Unwarranted advice: If the beacon is unaffected by whatever it is disrupting my scanners then you should be able to hone in on the transponder's exact location."

Odian slapped his forehead, "I knew that." then zoomed and pinpointed the transponder's exact location.

"C'mon follow me." he grumbled as they made way for it.

They turned down a few alleyways and stopped when beholding the structure the beacon resonated within. Wooden pikes and fragmented metal shards were woven together by wires creating a picket fence which set up a perimeter around the abode.

"Simple observation: This fence appears to have been erected long after the destruction of this alien race."

Odian rolled his eyes, "Is stating the obvious part of your programming?"

Shifting his head over to him AG said, "Answer: Though it is within my programming to state what other meat bags see, my primary function is in precision weapons use. Inquiry: would the young Jedi prefer to see a demonstration?"

"Maybe later, let's see who's here."

They moved through the barrier, each unaware that it triggered a silent alarm, but to whom it was uncertain. Stopping at the door they heard nothing but the breeze of the wind rustle the dry grass.

"Dr. Selara!?" yelled Odian without even thinking.

AG's face pivoted in a second towards him, "Ridiculing correction: Foolish Jedi meat bag! Discretion is warranted at time of such uncertainty."

The door opened and out stood the good doctor both relieved and afraid at their arrival.

Odian perceived her unrest and stepped forth to introduce himself, "Dr. Selara, I'm Jedi padawan learner Odian Tekari, Captain Tyress sent us to find you and bring you to her."

Selara put out her hands as if to warn him, "Don't get to close he might think you're an invader."  
"Who?" asked the padawan.

A sudden war cry broke the air as a specter dropped down before Odian could respond who quickly found a fastened spear thrusted through his back and protruding out his chest. Odian gripped it before it pulled back and out leaving him sputtering, "Oh! Well…Bugger!" then collapsed.

The perpetrator, a figure garbed from head to toe in a brown robe turned and faced the droid with sanguined spear in hand.

"Alert! Alert!' resounded AG raising his rifle, 'Hostile malefactor detected!"

The bolts fired from his barrel by which the perpetrator of Odian's demise dodged a handful, deflected the remaining off with the palm of his hand. He then spun back to evade another cluster of shots then stretched forth his hands calling the rifle from AG's grip.

Before more hostilities could be engaged the doctor jumped between them while pleading "Uli wait! They're with me!"

Immediately the cloaked figure held his ground while Dr. Selara rushed to Odian's side and began assessing him.

AG drew his side arm and set his sights on the man, "Alert: Hostile malefactor detected. Inquiry: Doctor shall I exterminate the threat?"

Waiving him down she frantically said, "No, no! I need help with this!"

Submissively lowering his weapon the droid said, "Affirmation of orders received: I shall not attempt to kill the meat bag…for now."

Selara in the meantime had a series of bio monitors hooked up to Odian's lifeless form while also withdrawing a canister complete with nozzle that sprayed a foam into the open wound in his chest to seal it up and stop the bleeding.

"No vital signs." she sighed after making a few attempt to reverse the loss of life.

AG the voiced his reasoning to the doctor, "Input: Doctor this particular Jedi meat bag does not die. Wait approximately thirty minutes to an hour and you will find him quite alive and well."

Selara looked at the droid as though he were a mad man, "AG are your circuits crossed? What on earth are…wait; what's wrong with your speech pattern?"

Before AG could answer the bio monitors suddenly picked up a strong set of vitals as if from nowhere. Odian, breeching the time frame exposited by the droid, shot his eyes open with a gasp rolled back and ignited his lightsaber on guard. Selara shrieked and fell back while AG said aloud, "Oversight: Perhaps the respective time frame was much sooner than anticipated."

The cloaked figure nary flinched but seemed to take an interest in the performance of Odian's lightsaber. His dark skinned hand stretched forth summoning a powerful aura to grip the boy's blade extracting it from his palm and into his own. The cloaked specter held it up to the sky baffled by the fluttering inefficiency of the blade and yelled, "What is 'dis!?"

Pulling back his hood it revealed an older man with a beard of salt and pepper and a head of black hair braided in thickly long dreadlocks to his collar bones receding to grey at the bottom.

"Boy, you call dis a lightsaber!"

Odian shuddered in a fit of anger, "It got broken, I had to fix it in a hurry now can you give it back please!"  
Still keeping his hold upon the needy Jedi's weapon the hermit said as if oblivious to his request, "What'd you do, rebuild it in a gundark nest?"

"I didn't have time to fix it proper now give it!…please."

Defusing the blade the hermit said before tossing it back, "If you didn't have time to do it right, what makes you think you'd have time to do it twice man?"

The hilt was lobbed back and caught by Odian who, as he clipped it back to his belt asked with sudden amazement, "Wait are you a Jedi Knight?"

Folding his arms and smirking his lips the hermit went on to say, "What makes you say dat?"

"You used the force and have a knowledge of lightsabers for starters."

Nodding his head the man replied as if betaken by wisdom, "Aye yes boy…I was once a Jedi. You may call me Uli, dat is my name. And you?"

"I am padawan Odian Tekari."

Uli bowed his head in acquaintance, "So den, de good doctor here says you and de droid are with her. Tell me man, how came dis to be?"

"We're on an expedition mission for the Galactic Republic we were attacked by a Sith vessel and forced to crash land here. I have been assigned by the captain to reclaim the doctor."

Uli appeared both concerned and baffled, "So, de Sith have returned to dis planet. And despite dis danger, they send a padawan alone in de wilds? Boy, where is your master?"

Odian tucked in his lips and squinted in the presence of the sun, "He has perished."

"And left behind an apprentice who cannot be killed?"

There was an unusual yet fitting silence that fell among the group.

Uli then used his arm to present his hut and offered, "Perhaps we should go indoors and talk it over y'know."

The next half hour was dedicated the ceremonial formalities of offerings and comfort in the abode of Uli. From here he was brought up to speed on the entirety of their plight of which the hermit listened and left them spared of all interruptions.

Once concluded Odian diverted the topic only slightly, "Now Uli, you said that the Sith have been here before?"

"Yay man, they come and go every so often. Der's something on dis planet they want y'know."

"What could that be?" asked Odian while taking a drink previously offered to him.

Uli smiled inquisitively, "C'mon man, you're a Jedi, what is de one thing de Sith have always wanted?"

Odian pondered, "Well it's been a while since the Sith have revealed themselves to us (Uli chuckled) but the pattern I have noticed is that most Sith fear death and want to discover the mysterious in the force that…keeps…them…from dying…" Odian then realized the epiphany.

Uli motioned his hand to the padawan, "Looky here, a padawan who cannot die!"

Odian leaned back with his hand on his chin, "So the secret to immortality lies on this planet and I for some reason have unlocked it. But the question is, why me?"

Dr. Selara motioned her opinion, "I think it would be best if we return to the captain, maybe I can draw your blood and examine it for any anomalies that might help explain this."

Uli pointed to her, "Dat is not half bad."

"Couldn't hurt I guess." said Odian who then turned to the hermit, "But before we go, may ask how is it you have come to live on this planet and how long have you been here?"

Uli flexed his brows while looking up, "I came here at de behest of de Jedi council. Strange things had been swirling about dis planet, y'know de darkside and such."

"Go on."

"Well de darkside was strong with de Denjurians, so strong dat I could not best de dark lord dat taught them in his ways."

"Darth Xgora?"

"Yay man, they worshipped him like a god, and defended him as such."

Odian leaned forwards and asked cautiously, "Were you forced to kill them?"

Uli stood from his couch, walked over to the window and replied with melancholy while gazing at the sunbathed frontier, "Nothing went de way either of us expected."

Odian chose to let that be for the moment then, after a moment of silence, asked, "How was it that you've been stranded here?"

Looking up towards the horizon the hermit said, "At first I tried to appeal with de dark lord but his minions were too zealous and destroyed my ship while trying to kill me. I escaped but de dark side brought ruin to these people in their hopes for what Xgora offered them."

"What was it that they were offered?"

Turning around Uli answered, "De same thing all de Sith want, immortality. But as I'm sure you have felt de force on dis planet, strangely de aliens here did not now how to wield it. They learned from Xgora de ways of de darkside and with dis knowledge they went de way of all de Sith."

"Killed each other for power." concurred Odian.

"Dat is right boy, now de Denjurians are extinct, Xgora vanished and I am all dat is left to tell dis tale. And for I say at least twenty years I have been marooned on dis rock."

AG suddenly spoke up, "Strategy: We can commandeer the vessel the current Sith have used to arrive here. They must be dealt with first of course."

Odian motioned to the droid, "He's right we need to stop the Sith before they get what they're after."

Uli leaned his head back and laughed, "And how you gonna go about dat boy? With dat thing?" he said while pointing to his lightsaber.

Odian appeared bashful and replied, "Yeah it could use a tune up."

Holding out his hand he requested, "Give it here, let me see."

Odian retired his hilt into the palm of the old Jedi who activated it once more but on this account gave it a more scrutinizing inspection. He closed his eyes and allowed that which was causing the weapon's malfunction to be revealed. He receded the blade then as he walked to Odian turned to Selara and said, "Why don't you and de droid head to where de captain is. I need to have a word with de boy."

The doctor arose and said, "How are we to get back?"  
AG spoke up, "Answer: The speeder bike is still parked outside the village. Assurance: Fear not doctor I will protect you from any harm along the way. Addendum: I can tell you all about why my speech pattern is altered from when we last were united. Hint: it involves the Jedi meat bag."

Selara collected her things and said as a worrisome warning, "Don't be too far behind you two."

Both quitted the room leaving the hermit and the padawan alone. Odian gestured with his protruding thumb aimed at the door, "Shouldn't we be going with them?"

"First,' said Uli soft but sternly, 'I must teach you how to repair your lightsaber."

The young apprentice said with a little whine, "Look I did the best I can with it but the components were too badly damaged to restore it to it's proper function."

Uli bonked him on the forehead with the hilt, "First problem with you man, you immediately assume de nature of things by how they appear in de present. Der is always a future of all things. And de future I see for your lightsaber is not de same as it is in de present."

Holding the hilt before him he continued on, "Tell me what is wrong with it."

Odian took it near scoffing, "Where do I even start?"

"I already know these things.' said Uli, 'Use de force to tell you what it has told me."

Rolling his eyes while Uli's stayed sincere, Odian closed his eyes half heartedly and moseyed in his own thoughts a bit then concluded, "I don't know…like I said it's…"

Ul's finger pressed over Odian's lips to silence him, "Shhh…Listen to what de force is telling you. Clear your mind and don't interrupt it with your own thoughts"

Odian became more submissive, closed his eyes, cleared his thoughts and became still. He breathed calmly and once Uli saw he was ready to receive revelation from the force instructed, "Now turn it on."

The blade shot to life, imperfections and all. While it hummed and crackled Uli gave appendage to his instruction, "Feel de imperfection,' said he, 'follow it down to de source…' then, upon seeing Odian become deeper in thought finalized, 'What do you see?"

Odian lifted his chin and replied serenely, "The focusing lens isn't seated properly…the magnetic stabilizing loop is loose…and the crystals are wiggling around in the mount."

"Now tell me,' asked Uli, 'What is the cause of dis?"

Odian deactivated the blade and turned his eyes away, "It was not properly reassembled. Even with the damaged components a greater attention to detail could make it more functional."

Uli placed his hands upon the boy's shoulders, "All components were selected and put together by you in de temple to work in harmony with each other. Much like dis blade, if you are not in harmony with yourself and with de force then static and unstable you will become."

Odian nodded shamefully but Uli wanted to uplift his spirits, "But dis is the present we are talking about, der is a future. Now you can rebuild your weapon proper."

He sat the boy down and bade him to begin but was near disgusted when seeing him attempt to dismantle it by hand. He betook a rod then slapped his knuckles by which the boy reeled back and massaged them, "OW! Hey!"

"Not with your hands boy!" Uli then sat opposite him legs crossed palms on his knees, "Sit like dis!"

Odian mimicked him, "Now what?"

Smiting him on the head with the same rod he nearly bellowed, "You touched in the head boy! Use de force!"

"Right, right."

"Close your eyes and stretch out with your feelings."

Odian meditated and soon the hilt lifted off the ground and began to pull apart with all the pieces coming off levitating with it. Uli noticed the hold the force had on the lightsaber began to wane and beheld Odian wincing.

"Focus boy."

With a grunt the pieces dropped to the floor invoking multiple pings and clatters.

"I can't…' he panted, 'I have never done something this complicated with the force!"

Uli tilted his head making his dreadlocks droop off to one side, "All things are possible through de force. Through it that which is complicated can be made simple…rid your mind of doubt, free your soul of frustration and liberate your heart of despair. Trust dat de force will show you de way. You must learn how to reach out to it."

Odian suddenly had a thought that he kept secret then said to himself, "There is no emotion there is peace…"

As the padawan began a new Uli noticed a difference in his attitude, as though he were truly surrendering himself.

The pieces of the lightsaber lifted up and slowly they began to reassemble but this time the adjustments required to appropriate the beam seamed to have been met. Odian opened his eyes took the floating hilt and ignited it.

The blade's quality was markedly improved with some imperfections still present but notably reduced. Daresay it was almost proper.

Uli smiled with one corner of his lip and nodded, "Yes my boy, dat is de way."

Deactivating it Odian replied, "The issue now is that the emitter was damaged and will need to be either replaced or repaired.' then as they both arose to their feet said, 'I don't know where I'm going to find one on this rock."

Uli clunked his head again, "Silly boy, don't you have your dead master's lightsaber?"

A surge of regret passed through his chest, "I can't do that to my master."

"I don't think he'd mind at dis point."

Uli sensed a great unease swell throughout the boy's being and nodded respectfully when he heard him reply, "I'm not comfortable with that yet."

"Very well den." said Uli extending his hand out to his side. Odian heard the shiftings of an object in the room nearby and soon a lightsaber zipped from around the corridors and into the hand of the man who summoned it.

The padawan could not help but entertain his amazement, "I've never seen a Jedi to that blindly! How did you do that?"

Uli once again clunked him on the head but this time with the lightsaber hilt, "First off boy, I didn't do it blindly and second I used de force de way I be trying to teach you, through FOCUS!' he waited for Odian to finish rubbing the soreness on his head away before presenting it, 'Anyway here are some spare parts."

"But doesn't that rob you of your own weapon?"  
Uli cracked him again, "It doesn't work anymore and you speak as though a Jedi is useless without a lightsaber! I swear you're so simple minded I could mind trick you into walking off a cliff! Don't ya know de first Jedi had no lightsabers in their day, they had de force! So do you!"

"Ok fine sorry!" whined Odian.

Uli thrusted the futile lightsaber into the boy's chest and walked outside. Clutching the hilt Odian had an epiphany and went outside to meet him. Facing his backside the padawan asked of him, "Can you train me to become a Jedi master?"

The crotchety hermit breathed out his nose and bowed his head, "No…"

Stunned the young man sounded dejected, "But you have such knowledge of the force and have taught me so much! How can I hope to defeat the Sith on my own? Even with the undying ability I need more!"

There was nothing but silence from Uli's backside who gazed out into the mountains and added nothing to the boy's pleas. Odian alas accepted the man's stance, bowed and said, "Very well, I thank you for your insights and will apply them in my future ventures."

He proceeded to walk away then ceased when hearing Uli command him, "Stop."

Odian obeyed then turned to face him while trying to conceal the pink tinge in his eyes.

"Dis is what I wanted to hear." replied Uli as he walked up to the young man and explained more once he he stopped, "I sense that you rely on de strength of others around you. I needed to know what you would do if you were to be cut off and left on your own. I now know you would still go through with it, and dat is what I needed to know."

Wiping a tear away from his cheek Odian almost sputtered, "I have to try and save the expedition and stop the Sith."

"No,' said Uli, 'you will not try, you will do. Dat must must be your level of commitment if I am to train you."

"I-I promise you I will listen and follow and…' he paused when suddenly confronted by a surge of excited relief, 'wait, you are going to train me in the Jedi arts?"

Laughing while motioning to all his surroundings, "I don't got anything better to do!"

Odian nearly hugged him but stopped mid embrace and opted for a gracious bow, "Yes Master."

"Save de flattery boy we need to get to work if we are to stop de Sith."

The padawan learner immediately fell in line with his new master's wishes. In his excited relief he inquired about a foreign item he now remembered was in his possession, "By the way what are these?" he asked while digging into his robes.

"What are what?"

Pulling out the crystal he stowed away on his person he informed, "I found a box of these glowing crystals that…" he paused when permitted to examine it. The glow in the crystal was absent and was presented as a plain transparent rock.

Uli snatched it from him, his brows furled, "These things are strong in de force and you sucked de life right out of it!"

Rubbing his chest above his heart Odian replied in good faith to wonder and observation, "Or recharged mine in an instant."

"What are you going on about?"

Odian proceeded to pace back and forth, "The last few times I was killed I came back to life in a half an hour except this time; this time I had this glowing crystal on me and I was reawakened in seconds but now the force essence in the rock is gone. My senses are telling me that the mystery behind my resurrections can be explained by examining these crystals."

"You don't say,' concurred Uli boringly, 'did you use de force to figure dat one out?"

Slapping the shard against his palm Odian said, "No, but we can use it to figure out the rest."


End file.
